


He's Into Drummers

by mikellyart



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Calum, Glasses!Calum, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Top Ashton, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikellyart/pseuds/mikellyart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his older sister drags him to a punk rock concert in the middle of the night, sixteen-year-old Calum finds himself enjoying more than just the music. Hey, it's not his fault that the drummer is good with his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Into Drummers

"Mali! Stop! We're going to get in trouble!"

The dark-haired boy huffed when his sister ignored him, pulling him through the back door. She managed to close it quietly so that their parents wouldn't be able to hear them leaving the house. He wasn't surprised that she was able to do that without difficulty. Mali Koa Hood was an expert at sneaking in and out without their parents knowing.

Calum Thomas Hood, on the other hand, was the family's goody two shoes and she was sneaking him out to some public concert a few towns over.

"We will if you don't shut that big mouth of yours," she hissed, pulling him hurriedly down the sidewalk to where her car was parked a few houses down.

"I told you that I didn't wanna go," Calum pouted, brown eyes still adjusting to the darkness.

He had rudely been awakened when Mali had shaken him from his slumber with her hand covering his mouth so that he wouldn't scream. He had nearly died of a heart attack. Trust his sister to be the reason he died of shock.

"We're going. You need to have some fun, Cal," she told him, ushering him into her car and starting the old beat up thing.

"And you need to get a new car," he retorted.

Mali grinned, brown eyes shining with mischief.

"Shut it, Four Eyes. We're gonna have fun."

Calum frowned, adjusting the large owl-framed glasses that covered practically half his face.

"We better."

>>>

"Mali Koa Hood! What the hell is this?!" Calum screamed at his sister over loud band playing at the front of the park.

The concert was in one of the larger public parks. There was a stage set out front and there were well over five thousand people already getting pumped up and dancing to the loud rock music. Mali simply shrugged with a happy grin and starting jumping along to some band covering Blink 182's 'What's My Name Again'.

"Loosen up, Cal! Here, have a drink!" she yelled, handing him a bottle of something that he was one hundred percent sure that he was too young to drink.

"This is alcohol, Mali!" he screeched, eyes widening in incredulity.

Mali smirked, chugging down her own bottle quickly.

"I know," she laughed. "Have fun!"

Calum stared at the bottle of alcohol in his hand before taking a short swig, grimacing at the bitter flavor.

"Ah, that tastes like shit," he muttered, taking another sip.

"You look like more of a Redd's guy."

Calum turned his head to look at the man who was suddenly standing next to him, bouncing slightly to the upbeat tone of the song. He was obviously older, if the stubble on his chin and nicely chiseled body was anything to go by.

"I'm sorry. What?" he asked loudly.

The man turned to grin at him, revealing a pair of handsome dimples.

Calum noticed his shaggy hair was combed to one side, giving him that rough yet classically handsome look. Bright eyes gazed into his dark ones, crinkled with joy.

"You're drinking Busch. It tastes like crap. Here's a Redd's," he answered, handing him a black and red bottle. "It tastes better. Like apple juice."

The dark-haired boy stared at the bottle with suspicious eyes. The man laughed.

"It's not drugged. I promise," he chuckled out, taking a swig to demonstrate his point. "See? Perfectly fine. Tastes a lot better."

"I'm sixteen," Calum blurted out before he could stop himself, blushing at his bluntness.

The older man raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Hi, sixteen. I'm Ashton," he replied with a smile. "Care for a Redd's, then?"

Calum bit his lip, thinking it over, before he grabbed the bottle.

He's embarrassed himself enough, he thought to himself. Taking a small swig, his eyes widen in surprise at the flavor. It's basically apple juice with a slightly bitter taste to it. Better than his previous drink.

"It's good," he said with surprise, causing Ashton to laugh.

"Glad I could help," he smiled. "I've got a performance right after these guys so I've got to go but I didn't catch your name."

Calum smiled. Hey, this guy was nice enough to give him a drink that didn't ruin alcohol for him for the rest of his life. That was good enough for the slightly shorter boy.

"I'm Calum Hood," he said shyly.

Ashton grinned, dimples revealing themselves once again. He leaned in closer, lips coming to reach Calum's ear. The younger boy trembled as hot hair brushed over his earlobe and he swore he felt Ashton lick at the spot behind his neck.

"I think you're really cute, Calum Hood," he said before walking off with a seductive smirk on his rugged face.

Calum thinks he's fucked. Or, well, he'd like to be.

>>>

"Ugh, fuck."

"Quiet there, love. Wouldn't want people to hear us, would we?" Ashton whispered, grinding his thigh roughly against Calum's clothed crotch.

After Ashton's band's performance - he didn't remember the name, all he knew was that Ashton was the drummer - the taller man had somehow found him and persuaded Calum to follow him to his car. Yeah, he knew it was dangerous for him to follow some random stranger into a random car but, hey, Ashton was really hot. And, he was kinda drunk, so yeah. Several factors.

Factors that had led to him being thrown down on the backseat of Ashton's car and grinded on by the older man. Lips met lips in a battle for dominance that Calum felt himself losing as Ashton continued to press against his covered dick quite pleasurably.

"The music's too loud. They can't hear us," he managed to mumble out, a little moan escaping his lips as Ashton's hand came down to fondle his groin.

"Shame," Ashton grinned wickedly, making quick work of Calum's button and zipper. "Would've loved to let people know just how much you like my mouth."

Calum's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Your wh- Ah!" he moaned as Ashton took his hard member in his warm mouth. "Oh, fuck! More, Ash. Please."

Calum continued to make little noises of please as Ashton bobbed his head up and down his cock, sucking at the tip and taking his as far as he could fit.

The younger boy didn't even know what he was asking for but he knew he was going to get it when Ashton pulled away to pull his pants and briefs off, tossing them to the front seat. From the back of his own pant pocket, the older man produced a packet of lube and a condom.

"Thought you were getting some, did you?" Calum mumbled jokingly.

Ashton chuckled, opening the packet and pouring the lube all over his fingers.

"Was hoping to come across a cute little thing. I got something way better," he said hotly, entering one finger into Calum's tight entrance.

The younger boy moaned, arching into Ashton's long, large fingers.

"More, please," he pleaded and Ashton obliged, entering another finger that had Calum mewling and clawing at Ashton's back in pleasure.

"Sure you're a virgin?" Ashton grunted, squeezing in a third finger. "Shit. Those glasses make you look so innocent."

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" Calum retorted before his voice trailed off into another moan. "Fuck."

He was getting close. He could feel it with every thrust of Ashton's fingers and every time his finger's flicked along the tip of his dick.

"Fuck, Cal. You're so hot. Cum for me, babe," Ashton gritted out, reaching another hand down to stroke Calum's thick cock.

A string of profanities escaped the younger boy's mouth as he hurled towards his released, back arching off of the seat. Ashton fingered him harshly, crooking his fingers until Calum was a sobbing mess beneath him.

"Fuck, so perfect. Perfectly round ass, perfect body, perfect mouth to scream my name," Ashton leaned forward, his hands and fingers quickening their pace. "Scream my name, baby. Come for me, love."

"Agh! Ashton, I'm coming! Ashton, please don't stop!" he moaned, eyes scrunched tight in pleasure.

Little ropes of white shot from Calum's cock as his orgasm his him hard, body writhing with the pleasure this man was making him feel.

When Calum finally came down from his high, it was to Ashton cum off of his fingers, his lips morphed in a cocky grin.

"You're really good with your hands," Calum mumbled out, tired from his release.

Ashton chuckled, hands coming down to unbutton his own pants.

"Now, let's see how good you are with your mouth."

This was so worth getting grounded.


End file.
